


Get a Shark!

by CuteCat213



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Sharkbaitshipping - Freeform, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shark is used to the general level of weirdness involved in just being with his boyfriend: it's all just part and parcel with Yuma. But his actions lately go beyond even all that... Sharkbaitshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Shark!

**Author's Note:**

> Dorky little commercial-inspired drabbly one-shot. Enjoy~

Shark was basically used to all the insanity that was Yuma. From his talking to his imaginary friend –well, Astral  _seemed_  imaginary to the rest of the normal population!– to his endless determination and 'feeling the flow' mentality. It was all just... Yuma.

It was  _weird_ , yeah, but still very Yuma. He'd gotten used to all of that– had to, since Yuma had bugged him until he'd surrendered and they'd started dating. All of it very normal– for a given value of normal in a world where card games could be life and death and aliens were battling it out on the planet through said card games.

 _This_ , however, went above and beyond weird even for their little band of misfits. At completely random times, Yuma would suddenly cling to his arm out of nowhere and scream: "I've got mine!"

It didn't matter if they were alone on the couch watching a movie or out in public at a crowded venue, Yuma got the baffling urge and shouted the same phrase every time. But, he'd done his best to adjust. It wouldn't be the first time one of them adapted to something shocking –or completely life-changing– to do with one another.

It was confusing. It was annoying. It was  _still_ so  _very_  Yuma...

It was by sheer chance he finally figured it out, flipping through infomercials for some kind of last-minute Christmas gift idea for his sister –Yuma with him as always because they were practically joined at the hip by now– when he stumbled across a random vacuum commercial– or maybe a steamer commercial? He didn't get to see it too well, only half his attention focused on the screen anyway– but he certainly  _heard_ it.

"Get a shark!"

And there was Yuma glomping his arm again: "I've got mine!"

Shark facepalmed with his free hand, letting Yuma happily cling to his other one. It was juvenile and naive and silly and– very,  _very_... Yuma.


End file.
